With the rapid development of an electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like, an electronic device capable of wireless voice telephony and information exchange has become a necessity of everyday life. The electronic device was recognized as a portable device capable of simple wireless telephony when it was first distributed. However, with the introduction of a related technique and wireless Internet, the electronic device is developed into a multimedia device for performing functions, such as scheduling, games, remote controls, image capturing, and the like, to satisfy a user's demand.
As such, since various functions are used in one electronic device, a battery usage time and a usage capacity of the electronic device have been significantly increased. The increase in the battery usage time and the usage capacity leads to an increase in a battery consumption amount, and thus various methods of charging the battery of the electronic device are provided. One example of the battery charging method includes a method of using a solar energy source and a light energy source.
In the battery charging method of the related art using the solar energy source and the light energy source, a system responsive to the solar energy source is used so that the solar energy source and the light energy source (i.e., light energy sources except for the solar energy source) which is output from an indoor light are used for battery charging.
When both of a solar energy source and a light energy source which is output from an indoor light are used for battery charging by using a system responsive to the solar energy source, since the system is optimized to respond to the solar energy source, an efficiency of the battery charging deteriorates inevitably when using the light energy source output from the indoor light.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for increasing a charging efficiency in both of a case where a battery is charged by using the solar energy source and a case where the battery is charged by using the light energy source output from the indoor light.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.